The Peril of Salvation
by Killer Cold Hearts
Summary: Elijah had been trapped in the void, a space that separated the real world and magical world, after trying to save his family from a hellish attack. On the other hand, Emma was on her way to the magical world to get something needed to defeat some evil that was foreseen in the future coming after her parents. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Peril of Salvation **

**(Elijah Mikaelson and Emma Swan)**

Elijah had been trapped in the void, a space that separated the real world and magical world, after trying to save his family from a hellish attack that destroyed the entire city of New Orleans by making a deal with the devil. On the other hand, Emma was on her way to the magical world to get something needed to defeat some evil that was foreseen in the future coming after her parents and Storybrooke. This was the story of two saviors trying to make their way back home. What would happen when their paths crossed?

Part 1

The sky was so grey like the clouds that filled it as about to pour their water down. A man was running limply while holding his chest. His breath felt so heavy with the air that seemed to be so thick with dust and dirt that it suffocated him. He fell on the ground and nothing to be seen anywhere around him. It was like anywhere he ran, all was just huge void of jungle like space with less trees.

He took out something out of his inside pocket of his coat, a photograph. He brought the photograph close to his eyes for him to see it clearly. He's barely hanging out but he's not dead. Probably he wished he did but it seemed like this place didn't allow his sufferings to end just easy with death. His eyes were half open. He looked at the photograph of a family. In that photo he's among his family. They all looked happy with the smile on their faces. That's the only thing that he's holding on, the one thing that pushed him to survive, the one and only that got him to have hope even though there might not be any hope at all, not the slightest.

_"Elijah, you do not do this. Not on our accounts. I will end the devil myself." Klaus looked so cranky. "You are not," he put his hand on Elijah's shoulder. "No one is going to suffer in that atrocious place for the rest of the eternity for any of us." _

_ Elijah removed Klaus' hand calmly from his shoulder. "This city is going to hell. He will unleash hell on earth, in literal meaning, so yes, I'd definitely take the chances of saving this city for our family and for the greater good." He looked at Klaus straight on his eyes. "Brother, listen. If this is the only way for me, for this family to make amends, let me do it. I want you all to know that you all must stay together and happy." _

On other hand, in a place called Storybrooke, Emma was on a quest to save her parents. The town had been attacked by evil magic and some cunning mysterious enemy that was foreseen to destroy the whole town and come after her parents. She knew she would do anything to save her parents and the town, wasn't that she supposed to do after all, as the savior? Emma was determined to do anything. She couldn't risk losing her family and the town in which the people she loved were living.

"Emma you don't even know if the tale is true. What if you cannot find what we need in there? It's called a void for a reason. I think you should be aware of that." Said Belle who tried to warn her about the void. Emma had come to her as she was said as the one who had learnt a lot about the old supernatural tale of that void which kept powerful device beyond magic and supernatural.

Emma with her hands crossed in front of her arms, said. "Belle, I really appreciate your concern but do you have any other options? Please I'm very open to anything and I'd just do about anything to save my parents and my town. No one gets to mess with whom and what I love and walk away with it safe and sound."

"You don't know yet if that prophecy is going to come true. You'll risk your own safety for something we don't know yet."

"Belle, this prophecy cannot be wrong. It's as old as classic tale. Everyone who has magic has seen this coming. And apparently whatever that thing is picks the wrong savior to mess with. I am not going to sit here and doing nothing, waiting for the tragedy unfolds before me."

Belle couldn't say anything. Deep down she knew the old tale of the prophecy had been around for years and this time was coming. Also that going into the void was the only possible way. Even though it wasn't guaranteed 100 percent of success but it was worth a try better than doing nothing at all. Emma was right, that evil might have planned something more than just taking whom Emma loved. He might have had something planned bigger than that in Storybrooke.

"Just be careful, Emma. I wish I could come with you." Bella said.

"Thank you Belle but I'll need you more to be here and help the others to maintain this town. I trust you."

So Emma decided to go on her own with Belle's help who guided her how to get into the void. Emma needed some magic help from Regina because her magic wasn't enough to get to the void. Before she went, she had made sure that everything was in control in Storybrooke and left them to the few people she trusted. She only had a few months before the foretold evil was coming to bring tragedies in the town and to her loved ones.

"Send my regards to whatever is awaiting of you on the other side." Regina pursed a slight smile to ease the tense in that situation.

Emma snorted. "Don't die on my absence, Regina." She was ready to do the magic. "Come one, Belle. You're the guide. We're ready when you are."

One drop of water fell on his face. Elijah looked up and saw the clouds start to pour the water down. He hurriedly kept the photograph. He couldn't lose the only thing he's holding on and which reminded him why he had to survive through it all. He had no idea why the devil sent him into the void for the deal. Whatever that was, he was sure that it wasn't for nothing. But he saw this as a way to redeem himself for the atrocities he had done in all his life. He believed he deserved this.

Elijah closed his eyes and let the rain washed him. From all the things he had been through in that void, the rain was like blessing. It had been dry since forever; he couldn't really count days in that place. The rain after all might be a good sign for something good. Any small sign of hope was all he needed at that moment.

Suddenly his vampire hearing caught a sign of moving thing. It wasn't an object moving. He knew it came from a live thing, human or another supernatural being possibly because he didn't think normal human being couldn't make it here or even stayed alive in a place like that. He became aware. As though the water had revitalized him, he was able to get up and try to get a view of the mysterious being coming his way. Elijah used his vampire sight and tried to get a clear view under rain of someone coming. It was a woman in white top with black leather jacket and black leather pants. Her shoulder length blonde hair caught his eyes.

"Good gracious!" he exclaimed.

She exclaimed in response. "Are you real?"

Part 2

4


	2. Chapter 2

**The Peril of Salvation **

**Disclaimer: We do not own OUAT or TVD. This is only our crackship; Emijah. I hope you all enjoy! Please review and follow for more updates! **

**Chapter 2**

The light rain started to get heavier. Emma yelped at the sudden smash of a tiny ice falling on her arm. It's raining ice. They both ran to get cover. Elijah who was already feeling weak before, fumbled. Emma stopped and extended her hand.

"Come on! We gotta get find shelter. Don't you know anything near here?" she pulled her hand as Elijah just nodded at her extended hand and got up on his own.

Elijah tried to see afar with his vampire sight and turned on his vampire hearing to get signs. "There's one inside the jungle. We just need to go far inside."

"Okay, good. Let's go there." She led the way and took out a knife from under her jacket sleeve. Elijah looked quite surprised. "I come here prepared. First rule about travelling across realms, you have to prepare for anything."

Elijah said. "If only it was a traveling for me, I'd not spend days here."

"Hey, at least you have a company now. Every journey has a destination and purpose. Why are you down here? I thought the void is completely a void. I didn't expect to meet anyone here." She used her knife to make a way through some tree and bushes. The trees were more crowded as they were getting inside the jungle. Through the trees helped to cover them from the ice rain, they still had to bend down their back a little to protect their heads.

Elijah covered his head with his left arm. "My destination is to get out of here and to the real world. Unfortunately my purpose demanded me to stay here."

Emma held a branch, looking at Elijah for a while then cutting the branch with her knife. "You're talking about it like you're so doomed."

"What if I am meant to be?" Elijah tilted his head and quickly smashed a medium sized ice which almost hit Emma's head.

Emma sighed. "Okay, hold that doomed thought for now. Look there's the cave. We can cover ourselves and get some rest. Then we can talk about who is the doomed one between the two of us."

They ran into the cave, Emma was in the front and Elijah was close behind her. He threw himself on the ground as he got inside and opened his coat. He's bleeding a little on the arm. The blood was seeping through his light blue shirt. His vampire strength seemed to be weakening ever since he got in the void. He didn't heal as quickly as usual.

"So I'm Emma Swan. What's your name? Maybe we can help each other around here and we're going toned to know each other, at least some name."

Elijah was too busy looking at the graze in his left arm. It cut though his coat and shirt. He just realized when she repeated her question. "Elijah Mikaelson."

Emma just nodded. She's busy with what she was doing. "I'll get some branches real quick to make some fire. It's getting colder here." She ran outside while covering her head with her jacket. She cut some branches as many as she could bring and ran back inside the cave.

Elijah was still resting while watching her preparing the branches. He was stunned to see how she seemed restless yet kept moving and doing something that's needed. "Do you need some help?"

"No. I got this. You're bleeding. You shouldn't move a lot. I can make a fire." She closed her eyes to take a breath then opened her eyes again. Her hands were in front of the branches. She's ready to cast a spell. Like magic, the branches were burned with fire. "See, we have fire now." She let out a heavy sigh then took a rest for herself near the fire.

Elijah blinked his eyes. "You just performed magic. Are you a witch?"

"I'd not call myself a witch. But I do magic. I was born with this power." Emma noticed that Elijah holding his bleeding arm that's not completely healed yet. "You seem like you could use some help?" she got up and walked to Elijah. She bent down near his thigh.

Elijah refused it when she wanted to check his wound. "I'm okay. It's going to heal itself."

"Are you sure about that? You can be infected if we don't heal it soon. I can try to heal it with my magic." She paused and just caught what he just said. "How is it going to heal itself? What are you? You have some kind of magic or power too?" she nodded. "Aha you must be. No one survives in the void for too long except one with magic."

There was a silence before Elijah responded. He looked at her so thoroughly. It's his first human interaction since he was in the void. He couldn't count for how long. Days and night in the void were tricky. It's hard to keep track of the days. "I'm a being made by magic so you could say I'm magical."

Emma looked lost with what he said. "So…, not a witch. A magical being. You're gifted?"

"Cursed would be a better term." He sneaked a peek at his wound then continued. "I'm a vampire." He looked down and avoided her stunned gaze.

Emma's jaw dropped open until she shook her head and said. "A vampire. A very very old classic tale supernatural being. Hey I'm not judging. Neither of us is normal here."

"It's good to have a company if I'm being honest. I'll help you to get what you need, Ms. Swan." He looked at her now.

"How long you've been here?"

Elijah took a deep breath. "For so long as I can remember."

Emma chuckled till her teeth shown. "You don't look old for someone who's spent countless time here."

"You do know the crucial thing about vampire, Emma. I don't get old no matter how long forever I've spent." Elijah showed a little crooked smile. His lips were pursed to the side. He suddenly coughed badly and his hands were up covering himself so that he didn't cough at her. Emma's amused face changed into a concern. She held Elijah's arms.

"Apparently my journey here means more than just for my own gain. You need my magic. I don't take no for an answer now." She put one hand on Elijah's wounded arm and one hand on his chest. She took a deep breath and started to close her eyes to focus. Elijah couldn't refuse it since she insisted. He just stayed still and quiet while his eyes were on her as if he's wondering who this woman was.


End file.
